


Building Wars

by lightning16000



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: CEO Elijah, CEO Hayley, Elitist Elijah, F/M, Hate to Love, Human AU, Jerk Jackson, Naive Hayley, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, architect elijah, architect hayley, bureaucratic love, grumpy Elijah, klaus and marcel bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning16000/pseuds/lightning16000
Summary: Two architects are competing against each other for control of the government and civil contracts in the area. Elijah is the CEO of one company, and Hayley the other CEO competing against him. They hate each other, unfortunately for them their business buildings are adjacent to one another. Will they be able to be civil to one another before the council makes it's decision of who will get the rights to the contracts?





	1. Chapter 1

Part of him wanted to throw something out of the window. Even though he knew whatever he threw would probably injure, if not kill, some poor soul below, he still wanted to do it. Fortunately, his restraint was near legendary, though it was barely intact all because of the borderline infuriating brunette currently residing in the building across the street. 

They were both competing for the same thing, the control over the government and civil contracts. As architects, if they could lock those contracts in, they could settle comfortably the next few years. Elijah Mikaelson held most of the jobs in the area for architecture, but Hayley Marshall was catching up to him. It was always between the two. Elijah knew his sisters worked for Hayley, but he couldn’t imagine why, having to be around such an infuriating person for hours seemed like torture. 

Elijah was not looking forward to the gala, the party in which all the board members would attend and of course Hayley Marshall would be in attendance, it was bad enough they worked in buildings adjacent to each other. If he tried hard enough he could actually see into Hayley’s office, not like he cared enough to, or had a pair of binoculars in his desk. With a sigh, Elijah looked at the clock on his wall. 10:43 am. 

With an inaudible groan Elijah got up from his chair. If he was going to get anything done today he needed another cup of coffee. Usually he would have one of his assistants go get it for him but he figured he needed to fresh air to refocus his mind, even if the walk was only across the street. As he threw the blazer over his shoulder, Elijah gathered his things and shut the door to his office. 

“I’ll be back shortly.” Elijah said without much thought. The receptionist at the front simply smiled and nodded. He was having trouble getting everything off of his mind; he was far too distracted to notice what he had to get done for that day. He still had several jobs on his desk lined up for the foreseeable future. He needed to start on those if the contractors were to finish on time. 

Elijah stepped out of the elevator into the large lobby in the building. He made his way for the door, the line at the café not too long. At least something was positive about this day. At times the line could be around the block, most people went there for business meetings or to talk with friends. 

Elijah stepped out the door he breathed in the fresh air, his senses clearing slightly. Once Elijah had finished crossing the street he stood in line, pulling out his phone to quickly check his email, just in case anyone had a problem. Once he was satisfied with what he saw he slipped his phone back into his pocket, he was next in line. That is when he saw her. 

She was here, eating lunch with what looked like a man. Elijah recognized him; he worked in the government, a manager of some kind. Once the next person had finished ordering, he ordered a large cup of coffee with no added sugar or cream. Elijah moved over to the side so someone else could order. What was she doing here? And why was she talking to this other man? Didn’t she have other work to do?

\- Line break - 

Hayley Marshall was having a pleasant day, no disasters at the office, it seemed everyone was on schedule for her current projects and she was having a nice lunch date with her boyfriend, that was, until he showed up. Elijah Mikaelson, the bane of her very existence. He was the other candidate for the contracts to do all the government and civil structures in the city. His business was far more developed than hers; he produced a larger volume as well. He had been in business longer; she wasn’t too surprised. 

Hayley didn’t understand how someone who was so robotic and cold, like Elijah, came from the same parents as her assistants, Rebekah and Freya, both full of life and passion, sometimes the group of girls would even go out for drinks. As she thought back to her nemesis, Elijah was despicable; she always saw him in a suit he clearly had tailored, a tie and a nice dress shirt. His posture was always perfect and his hair was always immaculate, his watch was at least ten thousand dollars.

“Hayley, is there somethin’ wrong?” She heard a gruff voice ask from across the table. At this, she was snapped out of her thoughts. “No, nothing’s wrong. Why would there be something wrong?” She asked as her gaze was pulled from Elijah. Her eyes met Jackson’s dark umber gaze, he wore a slight grin on his face. “You were frownin’ and lookin’ over my shoulder.” He said, almost amused she was off in her own head. “No, I’m fine. Sorry, you were saying?” She asked as Jackson started into another tangent about work.

Jackson Kenner was the citywide field manager, who was always very busy. Next month marked their second year together. He was always very kind to her, especially when she first moved from Mystic Falls. He welcomed her right away into his group of friends; it turned out they had a mutual friend in Virginia. 

In terms of appearance, Jackson was nothing short of a catch. He was tall and muscular; he loved doing archery when he visited his cabin that he inherited from his grandmother. His eyes were a rich dark brown; they were surrounded with crinkles that showed he smiled too much. His hair matched his eyes, falling in soft waves.  
Jackson was very absorbed in his work; he worked long hours and always got calls at home about grass. Who knew one could be so busy managing all the fields in the city? Sometimes Hayley felt as if his work came first but she knew he truly cared about her. He was always there if there was an emergency, not that there’s been too many occurrences. 

Hayley turned her attention back towards Elijah who seemed to be moving closer...? Wait, he was coming towards them. ‘Act natural.’ Hayley thought to herself. She moved her hand to the back of her neck, under her hair. She smiled at Jackson who was still talking about some park. ‘Oh yes Hayley, this is very natural.’ She thought to herself as she felt a tingling sensation in her foot, lovely, her foot was asleep. 

As if on cue, she saw Elijah walk up to their table in her peripheral vision. He wore a fake smile, his dark eyes observant as they met hers, almost a twinkle in them. “Hello Miss Marshall.” He said with a civil tone, his unknown accent shining through. “Elijah, fancy seeing you here.” She said with a sickly sweet tone. 

Jackson cleared his throat softly, his eyes looking up at the well-dressed man before them. “Oh I’m sorry. Jack, this is Elijah. He is another architect who works in the building across the street. Elijah, this is Jackson, my boyfriend.” Hayley said as she let the two men do their thing. She didn’t want to get in the midst of the testosterone clearly flying around.

Elijah extended his right hand in greeting, the fake smile dropping slightly. “Pleasure.” Jackson said with a gruff tone. “The pleasure is all mine.” Elijah responded almost immediately. Jackson shook Elijah’s hand; the well-dressed man’s grip was incredibly strong. Instantly, Elijah took a disliking to this man. He was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt; that was rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of worn jeans. Elijah wasn’t overly fond of people who dressed like they had just finished doing yard work. 

“I wasn’t aware you had a boyfriend, Miss Marshall.” Elijah said, dropping his hand and turning his dark chocolate gaze to Hayley. She bit the inside of her cheek at his words. “Well, not all of us can enjoy the single life like you, Mister Mikaelson.” Hayley said with a fake smile. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, looking up at him just to see what he would say next. 

“Yes, well I am very attached to my work, something I need to be getting back to. Good day Miss Marshall. It was a pleasure meeting you Jackson.” Elijah said with a slight drawl. With a nod of his head he was walking out the door and back to his office. That was an interaction he was certainly not expecting. 

“Who was that Hayley?” Jackson asked, his tone hinting at a tone of jealousy. Jackson had met all her friends, including Rebekah and Freya. “He is the other candidate to get the government contract.” Hayley said with a large sigh. She took a sip of her lukewarm coffee, the taste bitter in her mouth, just like the thought of Elijah. “He seems like a jerk.” Jackson said honestly. Hayley almost laughed at Jackson’s little quip. “He is incredibly annoying. I’m trying to be nice to him, maybe he’ll drop out; he does most of the buildings in New Orleans anyways.” Hayley said, the last part was added as if an afterthought. Jackson opened his mouth to say something before he heard his phone start to ring. He mumbled out an apology before taking the call. 

Hayley thought that was one of the better encounters with Elijah but she could never tell. He always attempted to be civil but she saw underneath his façade. He would always find someway to judge her, whether it was the way she dressed or the people she hired. She wasn’t the type of girl that would endure the pain of heels on a daily basis. She liked being comfortable, a pencil skirt and heels were not her idea of comfortable. 

The next minute Jackson was saying goodbye, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek and heading out the door. ‘So much for a long lunch.’ Hayley thought as she gathered her things to go back to the office.


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1

After Elijah made his way back to the comfort of his office, immediately he was followed by two of his employees. “Niklaus, Marcellus, what may I do for you?” asked Elijah as he hung his blazer over his chair. All three men sat down in Elijah’s office. “Oh nothing of dire consequence Elijah, we were simply wondering why you weren’t glaring at Thierry to get you a cup of coffee.” Klaus said with a smirk. “What took you so long? It doesn’t take 20 minutes to go get a cup of coffee across the street.” Marcel added almost immediately. Klaus was Elijah’s younger brother and Marcel was his best friend, Marcel was an adopted Mikaelson.

“I ran into Miss Marshall.” Elijah said simply. At this, Klaus and Marcel shared a look. They knew the importance of Elijah getting the rights to the contracts. They would all be comfortable for a while if he got them. “What was she doing there? Does she ever work?” Marcel asked with a slightly annoyed tone. “She was eating lunch with her boyfriend. I was going out to get a cup of coffee to clear my head, I have work to get done.” Elijah said as he looked through his emails on his computer for the fifth time that day. 

The two leaned in closer to their boss, “Well? What happened?” Marcel pried. “I met her boyfriend, it was civil, nothing more and nothing less than what I expected of someone of her stature.” Elijah said as he picked up a file, looking through a few papers. He looked up at the men before him. With a heavy sigh, Elijah put the file down and met their gazes, they weren’t going to leave until he gaze them an actual answer.

“Nothing happened.” Elijah said with an eye roll. “We talked, we were civil to one another, end of story. Now, aren’t you both supposed to be on the other side of town to see how the development is going on that new art gallery?” Elijah asked as he started to type again.

“I don’t think you’re telling us the entire story brother dear.” Klaus said, his suspicious smirk peeking through. “There is nothing to tell Niklaus.” Elijah said with an overly dramatic sigh. “Besides, I’ve seen her plans at the last meeting for the new swimming pool. The location is atrocious; it’s not near the city. Do you think parents want to drive their children half an hour to swim lessons? I doubt it.” Elijah said with a hint of annoyance, looking at Marcel and Klaus.

“See? That’s not so hard.” Marcel said absent-mindedly as he and Klaus got up to do their job. “Next time, say hello for us, you know how well she gets along with me.” Klaus said with a smirk, a wink following soon after. “Yes, I believe last time she met you she described you as a vile womanizer.” Elijah replied quickly. As he heard the door shut, he shook his head. This affinity Niklaus had with talking about this girl, whose ideas were outrageous, was beyond him. He had never met someone as stubborn and persistent as her, with the exception of his father. 

Meanwhile, across the street Hayley was facing a similar problem in Rebekah and Freya. Soon after she got back from her lunch date with Jackson, the sisters followed her into her office. “Is there something you needed?” Hayley asked them. The sisters crossed their arms over their chests, both with fairly serious expressions. “You’re back early from your lunch date with you beau.” Rebekah said matter-of-factly. “Jack had to go out on a call, work needed him.” Hayley said as she sat down at her desk.

She knew the sisters wouldn’t stop until she gave them a decent answer but it was the truth. She needed something else to distract them, or perhaps someone else. “I ran into your brother today actually.” Hayley said, almost added as an afterthought. “We have 4 brothers.” Freya said, her tone hinting amusement. “The one who wears a ten thousand dollar watch and a three thousand dollar suit? Don’t even get me started on his hair.” Hayley said with a distasteful tone. Rebekah nodded in favor. “Elijah does have good hair.” The younger sister admitted.

“How does he even get his hair to stay like that?” Hayley asked exasperatedly. “He learned tips from Niklaus’s friend Stefan Salvatore. That boy has great hair, lots of bathroom time.” Freya added with a smile. All three girls laughed lightly. “Seriously though, what is your brother’s deal? Does he even own a pair of jeans?” Hayley asked.

Both blonds contemplated the question for a moment before sharing a look. “Probably not, Elijah prefers not to dress like a homeless person. Although jeans can look cute sometimes.” Rebekah replied. “Tell us more about your encounter with our dear brother. Was it awkward seeing as you were involved in a personal matter?” Freya asked. 

Hayley smiled gently, clearly the sisters wanted gossip on their brother. “It was fine, I guess. I introduced him to Jack; I don’t think they like each other very much. Your brother did that thing where he puts on a fake smile and pretends to be nice but then finds someway to judge you.” Hayley said with an eye roll. Sometimes she hated how Elijah would attempt to be civil and ruin the moment with his overbearing stereotypes. It made her want to win the rights to the contracts even more.

\- Line break -

The next evening was the gala for the board of directors for the project, it was a time where the board could meet the candidates and speak with them more personally instead of asking broad questions during their meetings. Elijah wasn’t looking forward to it, he wasn’t fond of any of board members in particular but he put up a good front. 

Elijah walked towards the entrance to the large building that loomed over him; with a deep breath and a slight glance to his sister they walked in with their invitation. Since Elijah wasn’t seeing anyone he asked Freya if she was available in which she was. They both knew Elijah couldn’t show up without a date, it would make him seem inadequate in this certain circumstance.

Once the pair walked inside they spotted Rebekah, Marcel and Klaus sitting at a table waiting for the event to start. The pair made their way over to their family, tight smiles on all their faces. The board of directors was not their favorite people but they weren’t uncivilized, they could attempt to be civil for a few hours. 

“Right then, the family’s here and I see most of the board here, why don’t we get started already?” Rebekah grumbled as she sat back in her chair. Elijah scanned the room for a moment, not sure when the event would actually start. The invitation said 6pm and here it was already 6:09 and the event was yet to start. 

Elijah got up to get himself a drink, it was going to be a long night and he wanted to ensure he wasn’t ‘too stuck up his own arse’ as Niklaus put it. “Can I get anyone anything from the bar while I’m up?” Elijah asked politely, he knew he’s have to get a few bourbons and whiskeys for the Mikaelson’s to get through the night. 

“We’ll start with a round of bourbons all around and visit the whiskey later, now there’s a good brother.” Klaus said with a smirk as he threw an arm over Marcel’s shoulder. With a shake of his head, Elijah walked towards the bar and upon collecting their drinks he caught a glimpse of a brunette in a dark red dress. Instantly he knew who it was.

“Miss Marshall, how lovely to see you.” Elijah said with a slight hint of disdain in his voice. Hayley smiled to him, her approach casual as she greeted him in return. “Hello Elijah. Can I get two whiskeys on the rocks please?” She said in a sweet tone. “You like whiskey?” Elijah asked. “Yes, I do. I’m a sucker for Crown Royal.” Hayley said as she leaned on the bar gently. “I wouldn’t have struck you as someone who would enjoy whiskey. For some reason I imagine you on a beach sipping a martini.” Elijah said with a slight smirk. 

With a slight roll of her eyes Hayley grinned. “You thought wrong. I like a good single malt scotch once in a while, and I prefer to be hiking than tanning on the beach.” She said. Elijah didn’t pay any attention to the bartender as he gave Elijah his requested drinks. 

“Really? I quite enjoy a single malt scotch myself. Perhaps I had some misconceptions about you Miss Marshall.” Elijah replied. At least her taste in liquor wasn’t as terrible as her plans for the city. Drinking became a past time of his family; they often had a limitless supply of bourbon and whiskey in their household, or for him, his penthouse. 

“I guess so.” Hayley said with a genuine smile. He was admitting one of his faults, this is the first encounter he’d ever done something like that. He wasn’t being egotistical for once, acting as if he were better than her. She hated people like that. The soft whine from the microphone came and they both knew they must get back to their tables; the gala was about to begin.

“Well, I should be getting back to my seat.” Hayley said as she grabbed the two whiskeys and walked back to her table. Jackson was sitting there on his phone, most likely replying to a text or email from work. “A whiskey.” She said as she plopped down next to him, setting the drinks in front of them. 

“You were gone for a while, talk to someone interesting?” Jackson asked as he slid his phone into his pocket. Hayley smiled shyly before turning to her boyfriend. “Yeah, you could say that.” She said. Her encounter with Elijah wasn’t terrible, an improvement. She wasn’t supposed to like him; they were running against each other. He was the enemy. Yes, the enemy.

Meanwhile, Elijah carried the tray of shot glasses before returning to his seat. A waiter came by to take the tray and the 5 Mikaelson’s clinked their glasses in cheers to a quite boring evening. As the gala begun Rebekah leaned closer to her elder brother. “I saw you talking to Hayley at the bar.” Rebekah said with a grin.

Elijah had a sneaking suspicion Rebekah was trying to imply something. “Yes, she was talking to me about her love of whiskey and single malt scotch.” Elijah replied as he sipped his drink, not looking directly at his younger sister. “See Lijah', she isn’t all bad.” Rebekah said with too much joy in her voice.

“Mmm, perhaps I had a few misconceptions about her.” Elijah admitted. He never really did like to admit his faults but he couldn’t stray from this one. He had to admit, she was charming and incredibly gorgeous, and that fact was undeniable. She was nothing like he’d ever seen in an architect. Most of them were boring and loved to listen to the sound of their own voice but this girl was different, he could see that. She still annoyed him but perhaps she wasn’t as bad as he thought. 

Once the pleasantries were finished, the dancing begun as did the talking. Elijah made his way back to the bar once more, Niklaus decided it was time for a round of whiskey and ever the gentleman, Elijah ordered them. “That’s a lot of drinks for one man.” A sultry voice from his left came. Elijah wore a simple smirk and turned around to face the voice. “Not all for me, I’m afraid.” Elijah said.

“Pity, we could have had some great fun.” The girl said with a seductive smile. Fully facing her now, Elijah spoke once more. “I’m afraid these drinks are for my family and my darling date.” At this the girl began to laugh. “Elijah Mikaelson, the last rumor you went on a date was over 2 years ago.” 

“Keeping tabs on me, are we?” “Not all of us have such a busy work schedule like yourself.” The girl replied. Once the bartender presented the whiskeys Elijah took the tray with a grin. “I’m in what you may call a ‘work-marriage’. Have a nice evening.” Elijah said, with that, he walked away. 

Once he got back to his table he found a numerous amount of women surrounding said table, his brother’s arms wrapped around a couple of them. “Oh lovely, the drinks are here ladies!” With a chorus of delighted cheers Elijah grabbed himself a glass and downed it quickly. He set the tray down on the table, taking his own seat next to one of his brother’s lady friends.

“Niklaus, perhaps you can take your playthings elsewhere?” Elijah asked with a slightly annoyed tone. At this his brother unwound himself from the tangle of limbs, “Come now Lijah’, lighten up. Have a little fun, clearly the rest of our family is.” Klaus said with an easy smirk on his face.

As the older Mikaelson looked around he saw Freya talking with an unnamed man at the bar, Rebekah and Marcel dancing and even Hayley seeming to be enjoying herself in her boyfriend’s arms. Elijah scoffed inwardly at the thought. Her boyfriend’s attire was poor, a suit she clearly got for him, not fitted in certain places. How it saddened him to see people in such attire. 

A gentle brush on his shoulder distracted him as a beautiful young woman he recognized from the board came to greet him. Gia de Luca, often during the meetings she would send him smiles. She always tried to make an effort to talk to him.

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” She asked as she took a seat next to him, his brother moving along. “Oh, simply thinking. And yourself? A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn’t be here without a date.” Elijah offered up. He wore an easy smile; genuine smiles were rare for him these days. He always had to put up a front for people. 

“My date bailed on me at the last second.” Gia said, looking down slightly before meeting his dark chocolate gaze. “I’m sorry to hear that. Mine is currently elsewhere, would you care to dance?” Elijah asked, holding out his hand. Gia wasn’t fond of these functions; she grew up in a small neighborhood that helped shape her into the strong businesswoman she is today. She preferred a casual business meeting in a café to a gala where they had to socialize with numerous people.

With Elijah it was easier, she always was fond of him. With a nod of her head and a slight smirk she grasped his hand in her own. The two rose and Elijah led the beautiful woman over to the dance floor. Elijah always loved dancing, his father made sure they all learned how to waltz at a young age. He was no stranger to formal functions.

\- Line break -

Hayley was dancing with her boyfriend, scanning the room slightly. She made a list in her mind of whom she needed to talk to before the night was over. She knew Jack would have to leave early; he had to get up early for work the next morning. That is when she saw him. Elijah was dancing with a woman in a gorgeous dark blue sapphire dress.

Hayley recognized the woman after a moment, one of the board members, Gia de Luca. Hayley wasn’t blind; she often noticed the looks the board member gave to Elijah. Hayley wasn’t surprised; a man of his looks would often catch the eye of a young woman like herself. It wasn’t as if Hayley found the man attractive, no, that would be inappropriate. 

‘How typical.’ Hayley thought as she scowled slightly. How typical of a man of such stature, simply using his looks to appeal to one of the board members in hopes he’ll get the rights to the contract. 

Charming his way to the top, did this man have no morals? Hayley ignored the fact that Jackson said he’d help her by talking to a few of his bosses about the structures and locations of the buildings in the city. There was a difference because she loved Jack. She wasn’t openly flirting with him solely to secure the rights to the contracts.

“Hales… Hayley. Hayley!” Jackson said with a slightly concerned look on his face. Hayley snapped back to reality quickly, her frown turning into a forced smile. “Yeah?” She asked, her gaze meeting his dark umber. “You went away for a second.” Jackson said with a slight frown. “I’m here, I promise.” Hayley reassured him.

“I was just thinking about the plans for the city.” Hayley offered. “How can you be thinkin’ about the city right now? You look absolutely beautiful.” Jackson said with a large smile. Hayley pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re too sweet.” Hayley replied.

At that Hayley felt a buzzing near her thigh; it must have been Jackson’s cell phone. With an apologetic look Jackson led her off the dance floor. In a blink of an eye he was gone, near the doorway. With a slight sigh, Hayley took advantage of the time away from her boyfriend to chat with some of the other board members. 

The brunette’s actions didn’t go unnoticed by Elijah. He remained focused on his dancing, but occasionally his eye sneaked over to her. Why was he paying so much attention to her? She’s simply his rival, nothing more, but whenever they locked gazes he felt an odd connection. 

Elijah remorsefully looked to the beautiful woman in his arms. “My apologies, Gia, I must see to a business matter.” Elijah said. “And this is not?” Gia smiled in reply. “I’m afraid this is a different business matter. Forgive me.” Elijah said as he led her off the dance floor. “I guess I’ll see you around.” Gia said with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter! I'd appreciate a comment below on your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

After he bid goodbye to the Councilwoman, Elijah made his way over to Hayley and what looked like another member of the board. As he put on his best smile Elijah moved forward towards the pair. “Hello, Councilman O’Connell, Miss Marshall.” Elijah said in his best tone. 

The older man, Councilman O’Connell, welcomed him with a firm handshake. “Hello Elijah. I see you’ve abandoned Gia?” The older man asked. Elijah’s smile turned into a slight smirk. “No, Councilman. We both had other business to attend to. I thought I might interest Miss Marshall in a dance?” Elijah said as he looked to the brunette in red beside him. Hayley gave her flute of champagne to a waiter walking around with a tray. 

“Of course Mister Mikaelson.” Hayley said; his last name came out wry. With that, Elijah extended his hand; a teasing smirk lightened his features. Hayley took his hand, a slight tingling sensation going up her arm; she brushed it away as her eyes rolled slightly. 

They took their positions, going into a simple waltz, moving with the music. They stayed silent for a moment, searching each other’s eyes for some underlying tone. Hayley was the first to speak. “Did you get bored of Miss de Luca so you had to come see what I was up to?” “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” Elijah replied easily. At his words, Hayley was taken aback. “Why would I be jealous of her?” 

“For starters, she’s a beautiful independent businesswoman, a spectacular feat for a woman of her age.” “Does that mean I’m supposed to be like every single woman here and swoon at the moment you look at me?” “Are you implying I’ve seduced every woman here?” Elijah asked, a playful tone in his voice.

With a roll of her eyes Hayley gave him a condescending look. “Maybe in your dreams Mikaelson.” They locked gazes for a moment; his dark chocolate eyes melting into her olive green orbs. Something shifted in that moment. It was a feeling neither of them could describe. 

Elijah heard someone clear his throat behind him and he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. At this he turned his head to see who was behind him, he came face to face with Jackson, Hayley’s boyfriend. 

“May I cut in?” Jackson asked, his eyes reflecting some protectiveness there. With a slight linger Elijah let go of Hayley’s waist, his arm dropping to his side. Elijah stepped back as Jackson took his place, an easy smile on Jackson’s face.

The well-groomed man took a few steps back, getting off the dance floor. He swallowed thickly as he felt an electric course run through his veins. Elijah brushed off the thought as he began to mingle with a few more of the board members.

“Did he give you any trouble?” Jackson asked Hayley, who’s gaze was still lingering on Elijah walking towards his table. At Jackson’s words Hayley shook her head. “No, we were just talking about stuff…” Hayley said awkwardly.

Jackson suspected that wasn’t the entire story but he wasn’t going to push it. “So is everything at work okay?” Hayley asked, attempting to change the subject. “Yeah, everythin's fine. Some guy thought it was funny to throw a bunch of beer bottles by the swing sets in one of the parks. My guys are workin’ on cleanin’ it up.” Jackson said, the moment he talked about work, his eyes lit up like sparks. 

Hayley loved Jackson was so passionate about something, especially his work. She found that incredibly attractive, Jackson was truly the perfect man. She would get lost in her thoughts, how they’re coming up on their third year anniversary, the prospect that Jackson might propose soon. 

The thought excited her and terrified her at the same time, was she really ready for that? She didn’t notice Jackson guiding them off the dance floor. “Ready to go home?” Jackson asked. 

“I was going to talk to a few more people.” Hayley said as she noticed Jackson grabbing his coat. 

“Well, I have to go inspect a field in the mornin’,” Jackson said with a sigh. “You can stay if you want but I gotta get to bed soon.” He went on. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few more board members to chat with.” Hayley said. “You sure you can get a ride home?” Jackson asked with a slightly concerned look. “Yeah, I’m sure Rebekah or Freya can give me a lift home.” Hayley assured him.

At this Jackson pressed a kiss to her cheek and made his way out the door. Hayley went to talk with one of the board members, Vincent Griffith, a man whom Freya seemed to know well. 

Hayley approached him with a smile, a flute of champagne in her hand. “Hello Mr. Griffith.” Hayley greeted formally. The man smiled in return, Vincent had heard Hayley’s proposals and he liked them, compared to Elijah’s. “Hello Miss Marshall, enjoying yourself this evening?” He asked casually. 

Hayley found Vincent easy to talk to, perhaps a reason Freya enjoyed his company. Vincent was a lawyer in one of the largest firms in town; he recently became a partner, quite an achievement, especially at such a young age. 

Soon that gala came to an end, Hayley looked around for her assistants but found Rebekah to be in the arms of one Marcel Gerard and she couldn’t find Freya. She approached a slightly drunken Klaus who had his arms wrapped around the group of girls that seemed to flock him wherever he went.

“Klaus, where’s Freya?” Hayley asked, waving a hand in front of his face. A drunken slur and a chorus of noises came from his mouth, after registering her question he mumbled something about her leaving half an hour ago.

‘Perfect… I don’t have a ride home.’ Hayley thought to herself as she looked around the room. She wasn’t familiar with anyone, except Elijah but she wasn’t going to ask for a ride from him, besides he was enjoying himself too much on the dance floor with one of the board members, Francesca Guerrerra. 

With a dissatisfied look Hayley bid her goodbyes to some of the new faces she met and began her long walk to her office. The lights above the streets shone dimly, barely lighting her path as she walked along the streets of New Orleans. 

The walk home was far too long; even though Jackson probably expected her soon he was most likely asleep. With a soft groan Hayley stopped to remove the heels from her aching feet, a sigh of relief following the motion. She knew it might not be comfortable but it would feel better than having to walk any longer in heels.

The thought of hailing a cab momentarily crossed her mind before she dismissed it. Getting a cab outside the French Quarter’s main streets was nearly impossible. She wasn’t in the mood to do that sort of thing either.

As she took a long breath, she once again began to head towards her office. Damn her pride. Next time she was going to call a damn cab. She heard footsteps, not in the usual rhythm. These footsteps were loud and slightly staggered. She turned to see who or what was following her.

In the dim street lighting she made out a face, a man with lighter hair, distinctive features… It couldn’t be, it was… “Klaus?” Hayley asked in complete and utter confusion. 

“Hello sweetheart.” Klaus mumbled with a drunken slur, a hearty chuckle following soon after. “Why are you following me?” Hayley asked, stopping for a moment to take in the scene. She didn’t want to have to help a drunken Klaus to his building, even if it was just across the street. 

“Marcel and Rebekah abandoned me, Elijah was busy doing who knows what to Miss De Luca and Freya left with an unnamed man.” Klaus said, his tone wavering. “I figured the office would be the best bet.” The man said with a grin on his face. 

Not far behind, Elijah observed the entire scenario from the comfort of his Porsche Panamera. The sleek black car was parked a block behind the two, a house and a larger tree blocking their view of him, his lights turned off. 

Elijah was going to make sure his brother made it somewhere safely, whether it is the office or their home. He sighed softly as he knew he’d have to make an appearance, he couldn’t have Hayley dragging his drunken brother to an unknown place to dump him off. 

With an exaggerated sigh, Elijah turned on his car, the engine roaring to life as he put the car in drive. He drove to the location of Klaus and Hayley, the two conversing quite calmly. Immediately Elijah recognized the look of scorn in Hayley’s gaze, yes, perhaps he would be her knight in shining armor tonight. 

Elijah rolled down the window, a slight smirk on his face. If he was going to drive her someplace, he had to have some fun with this. Klaus turned around to see who Hayley was looking at. 

“Elijah! Why must you always follow me?” Klaus barked at his older brother. “I do apologize Niklaus, was I interrupting something? No? Good, you are drunk dear brother, get in and try not to hurl inside my car. I just had it cleaned.” Elijah said as Klaus stumbled towards the car.

“Are you in need of a ride Miss Marshall?” Elijah continued once his brother was safely in the backseat. Elijah’s offer was tempting, a ride in his car, especially at this time of night. Hayley knew she probably shouldn’t, if she refused his offer, her feet would be sore the next morning and she would be very tired. 

‘What’s the worst that can happen?’ She thought to herself before giving him a long look, walking towards the sleek black Panamera. “Just drop me off at the office.” Hayley said, brushing the question off slightly. 

“Not to your apartment?” Elijah asked, ignoring his brother’s futile attempts to make drunken conversation. Hayley shook her head, and then realizing the elder Mikaelson had his eyes on the road.

“Uh, no. Jack would be sleeping, I wouldn’t want to wake him.” She said. Elijah’s brow furrowed and he shook the thought off with a gentle shake of his head. “What was that for?” She asked, referring to his actions.

“I was simply wondering why a man as ‘committed’ as him, left his girlfriend at a boring gala with even more boring people. Did he finally realize he wouldn’t add appeal to your little quest for the contract?” Elijah asked, a hint of sarcasm added at the end. 

With a roll of her eyes Hayley responded in turn. “He’s a very busy man Elijah. He manages a lot of people and he has to get up early to go inspect a field early tomorrow morning. I don’t want to disturb him, he works so hard.” Hayley said with just as much gusto as Elijah.

“He’s a fool then. Never would I let a girlfriend of mine sit through such an unpleasant experience by herself.” Elijah said with disdain. “I am more important to Jack where as work as is more important to you, seeing as why you brought your sister as your date.” Hayley shot back.

“Lovebirds, please keep it down. I am attempting to nap back here.” Klaus slurred groggily, leaning on the back of Elijah’s seat. Elijah ignored the drunken garbles from behind his seat. “I’m dropping you off at home Niklaus.” Elijah said to his younger brother.

Once Elijah had gotten Klaus to one of the couches with a couple Advil and a glass of water sitting on the table next to him, the elder Mikaelson got back to his car where Hayley waited patiently. She was tired and in no shape to argue with him.

The rest of the car ride was silent, Elijah sneaking glances here and there; she would fall asleep for a moment then wake herself up again. He truly did feel for her, she was hungry for business, as they all were but especially someone so new to the industry.

She caught his attention; she intrigued him even though she could be a pain in the arse. Some of her ideas were absolutely preposterous, but others were quite clever; ideas even he never thought about. He wasn’t going to admit any of this aloud, but it was clear to anyone who was paying attention he no longer ‘hated’ her. 

“You wanted me to drop you off at work, correct?” Elijah asked, breaking the awkward silence that filled the car. Hayley nodded, not really wanting to speak. When she noticed Elijah wasn’t really paying attention to her, she spoke up.

“Yeah, that would be great.” She said quietly. She was too tired to attempt to argue with him again. The rest of the car ride was silent, but Hayley couldn’t help but see that Elijah truly did care for his family, despite how annoying Klaus could be.

Once they arrived between the office buildings, Elijah pulled over. There was no one on the street, the café was closed and nothing lit up the darkness except for the dim lamplights. Hayley looked over to Elijah to thank him for the ride, he really didn’t have to offer her such an act of kindness. 

“Thanks for the ride, you didn’t have to do that.” Hayley said, her tone softer than before. Elijah turned his head to look at the brunette beside him, the corner of his lips lifting into a small smile. “Of course. I’m sorry your boyfriend had to leave early.” Elijah said with no underlying tone of sarcasm that usually laced his words towards her. 

Elijah’s dark chocolate orbs met her forest green ones, the two sharing a silent moment before Hayley grabbed her heels and opened the car door. She made her way inside the building, her key in hand. 

Elijah watched her walk inside before he forced himself to drive off. He drove back to his apartment, collapsing on his couch once he walked inside the door. It surely was an eventful night. As much as he tried to take his mind off the brunette beauty he had performed an act of kindness for tonight, he couldn’t shake an unknown feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since i've updated, I will try to work on this fic more. Let me know who else you'd like to see and maybe I can put them in! As always, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to two of my friends, Illusinia here on AO3, and skye_marvel on IG, who have helped me with this story.  
> Please leave a comment below!


End file.
